13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 1, Side B
|next = }} Tape 1, Side B is the second episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the second episode of the series overall. The subject of this tape is Jessica Davis. Synopsis Hannah makes friends with Jessica and Alex, two other new students. Justin doesn't show up at school, and Hannah's mother finds something troubling. Plot Flashback The guidance counselor introduced Hannah and Jessica because they were both new in school. They first meet each other while they're both sitting awkwardly outside the office. They both walk into the office and find out that Mrs. Antilly wanted them to be friends or at least a friendly face in the crowd. Surprisingly, the two click immediately, Jessica comments "That bitch is good." when they first realise that they click as friends. They become best friends and are seen going shopping, hanging out at school, and going to their favorite coffee shop, Monet's, which they decide is "our office". They meet Alex Standall, their third best friend, at the cafe and soon the three are inseparable. They share their troubles with each other as Alex works his way through the drink menu. Unfortunately, Jessica and Alex begin to date. This causes a rift between the trio and soon they are alienating Hannah. Hannah finds out that they are dating, one day, while walking through the cafeteria. Like all high school relationships, Jessica's and Alex's does not last. Hannah tries to comfort them both but ends up caught in the crossfire between the two of them. Things get worse when Alex contributes to a high school "hot or not" list. Jessica is upset because Alex branded her "worst ass" while branding Hannah with "best ass". Jessica then believes that Hannah is seeing Alex behind her back. When she meets up with Hannah, she suggests that they'd been meeting at Monet's. Jessica becomes pissed off and says the one thing that goes across the line: "I'll just say this: enjoy it. 'Cause you will, won't you? 'Cause that's what sluts do.". Hannah comes back with the line: "Fuck you!" and Jessica slaps her on her face, looks surprised because she just slapped her and leaves. Present day Clay has breakfast with his parents and finds out that his Mom had an old prescription refilled. The prescription is for antidepressants and it's assumed that he'd been taking them for some reason in the past. Jessica is now a cheerleader and has committed yet another friend taboo. She is dating Hannah's first kiss: Justin. Unfortunately, Justin seems to be missing and neither Clay nor Jessica can find him. Clay asks the school staff but they refuse to talk about another student's issues. As Clay listens to the tapes, he realizes that he isn't the first person to listen to them. Jessica, Justin, and even Alex have already heard Hannah's 13 reasons. Jessica pleads with Clay to not believe everything he hears on the tapes, making him assume that Hannah must've shared something horrible. Finally, Justin is found. He's been hiding at Bryce's house and living it up by playing video games along with getting high. Jessica goes to see him and confronts him for being MIA. She tells him that she's worried that Clay might share the tapes with the police. She also angrily accuses Justin of lying because if Hannah hadn't been telling the truth then why was he avoiding everyone? Tony talks to Clay and remarks that he's taking his sweet time listening to the tapes. Clay was close to Hannah and admits it's hard to hear her voice and knowing that she's gone. Hannah's mom, Olivia, finds some incriminating evidence that could solidify their lawsuit: the "hot list" Alex made. Hannah's dad, Andy, isn't sure that this will help them. Olivia doesn't care as she needs to find a reason that explains why her daughter killed herself. Olivia calls Tony and asks for help because she doesn't understand what the list means. Clay sees Tony go into the Baker's house and wonders why. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down (credit only) *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andy Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Keiko Agena as Mrs. Bradley *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Dorian Lockett as Coach Patrick *Lisa Anne Morrison as Mrs. Antilly Quotes Trivia * The tape is about Jessica Davis. * It is shown that Hannah, Jessica and Alex were once best friends. * Jessica and Alex dated, making Hannah feel excluded. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in his room S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-002-Hannah-Marcus-Zach.png|Hannah getting bullied S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-003-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-004-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah returning her uniform S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-005-Hannah's-Uniform.png|Hannah's uniform S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-006-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-008-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-009-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to the tapes S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-010-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay showering S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-011-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-012-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-013-Tony's-Car.png|Tony's car S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-015-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-016-Clay's-Medicine.png|Clay's antidepressants S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-017-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-018-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay cycling to school S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-020-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-021-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-022-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-023-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-024-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-025-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-026-Coach-Patrick.png|Coach Patrick S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-028-Zach-Marcus-Jessica.png|Jessica confronting Zach S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-029-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-030-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay and Sheri S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-031-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-033-Hannah-Jessica.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-034-Hannah-Jessica.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-035-Mrs-Antilly.png|Guidance counselor Mrs. Antilly S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-036-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-037-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay getting pushed S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-038-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus and Zach laughing at Clay S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-039-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-040-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-041-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-042-Jessica-Hannah.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-043-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-044-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-045-Jessica-Hannah.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-046-Hannah-Jessica.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-047-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-048-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-049-Jessica-Hannah.png|Hannah and Jessica hugging S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-050-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-051-Hannah-Jessica-Monet's.png|Hannah and Jessica going to Monet's S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-053-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-054-Alex-Standall.png|Alex looking at Jessica and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-055-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-056-Hannah-Jessica.png|Hannah and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-057-Jessica-Hannah-Alex.png|Jessica, Hannah and Alex S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-058-Teacher-Clay.png|Clay and a teacher S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-059-Clay-Miss-Douglas.png|Clay and Mrs. Douglas S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-060-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-061-Alex-Hannah-Jessica.png|Alex, Jessica and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-062-Jessica-Alex-Hannah.png|Alex, Jessica and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-063-Jessica-Alex.png|Jessica and Alex S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-065-F-M-L.png|F.M.L. S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-066-Hannah-Alex-Jessica.png|Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-067-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-068-Alex-Justin-Zach.png|Alex hanging out with the jocks S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-069-Jessica-Hannah.png|Jessica and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-070-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-071-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah seeing Alex and Jessica together S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-072-Jessica-Alex.png|Jessica and Alex S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-073-Jessica-Alex.png|Jessica and Alex S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-074-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay watching Mr. Porter and Mrs. Bradley S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-075-Kevin-Pam.png|Mr. Porter and Mrs. Bradley S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-076-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-077-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-078-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-079-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-080-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex and Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-081-Marcus-Bryce.png|Marcus and Bryce watch the cheerleaders S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-082-Cheerleaders.png|Cheerleaders S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-083-Gary-Patrick.png|Principal Bolan and Coach Patrick S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-084-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Bolan S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-085-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-086-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce announcing the basketball players S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-087-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-088-Jessica-Clay.png|Clay approaching Jessica S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-089-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-090-Hannah-Jessica.png|Jessica confronting Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-091-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-092-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus and Zach S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-093-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-094-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-095-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-096-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-097-Hannah-Jessica.png|Jessica slapping Hannah in the face S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-098-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah after being slapped S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-099-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-100-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-101-Bryce's-Mansion.png|Zach and Marcus arriving S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-102-Bryce-Zach-Marcus.png|Bryce, Zach and Marcus S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-103-Justin-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus and Zach finding Justin S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-104-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-105-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-106-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-107-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica confronting Justin S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-108-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-109-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-110-Hannah-Baker.png|Clay's hallucination of Hannah S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-111-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-112-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-113-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-114-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker finding the List S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-115-The-List.png|The List S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-116-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-117-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-118-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony receiving a call S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-119-Tony-Olivia.png|Tony and Mrs. Baker hugging S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-120-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_Ajiona_Alexus,_Dylan_Minnette.jpg BTS_Katherine_Langford.jpg BTS_Alisha_Boe,_Brandon_Flynn.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes